


What To Expect

by mishascandlestick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But There Is Some Angst Too, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishascandlestick/pseuds/mishascandlestick
Summary: Dean and Castiel Winchester have been mated for just a little over two years when Castiel finds out he's pregnant after trying for a couple months. Follow along as 24 year old Castiel and 26 year old Dean open a new chapter in their life and how they handle becoming parents.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	What To Expect

Castiel stares down at that little blue and white stick while sitting on the side of the bathtub. It hasn't been long enough yet for it to say anything but for some reason he can't look away. He sighs and reluctantly sets it by the sink away from his vision using the "watched pot won't boil" logic. It's been a week since he missed his heat but he's learned not to let his hopes up. He and Dean have been trying for a baby for months. A few months after their first anniversary of mating, Castiel had brought it up while they were cuddled up on the couch watching Dr. Sexy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dean?" Castiel turned to look at his mate whose beautiful face was lit up in the light of the television.  
"Yea babe?" Dean replied and turned to look at him.  
"Do you think we're ready for kids?"  
There was a slight pause before Dean's face erupted into a huge grin and their living room filled with the smell of happy alpha.  
"Yea Cas...I mean...I feel ready. Do you?" Dean asked him. Even if Castiel didn't, there was no way he could tell Dean at this moment. His mate was practically glowing.  
"Yes Dean I do. I think we're ready to start trying." It was practically a whisper but the bright smile on Dean's face told Castiel that he heard him just fine.  
"Then what are we waiting for sweetheart?" Dean picked Castiel up bridal style and carried him off to their bedroom like they were on their honeymoon. Castiel definitely did not squeal at the sudden movement, but the show of pure alpha strength definitely didn't hurt the growing arousal Cas was feeling either.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Castiel went into heat a week later he was a little discouraged, but Dean simply told him, "There's always fun in trying babe." After weeks of trying and several negative tests, Castiel went to see his OBGYN. His doctor simply told him that there was no specific reason he wasn't getting pregnant, just that it wasn't sticking. He encouraged he and Dean to keep trying in and out of Cas' heat to which Dean had no objections. Now, sitting in this bathroom after his missed heat, he can't help the budding joy inside him that finally, FINALLY, he may be pregnant. It's been several minutes now but he can't bring himself to look at the test yet, for fear that it's just another negative. He takes a few deep breaths to gather some courage and reaches to grab the test off the counter. He closes his eyes and breathes just a few more breaths and then opens them.

"Pregnant"

"Holy shit." Castiel says aloud. He knows how rare a false positive is. The test along with the missed heat, he was almost 100% sure he was pregnant. Castiel begins to tear up and can't stop staring at the test. Just to help with that fraction of doubt he has from seeing so many negative tests, he decides to take another test. He only bought two because he wanted to be sure they were accurate and splurged for the expensive ones. Time seems to go by quicker as he takes this test and again,

"Pregnant"

Castiel looks up at the clock on the wall, 3:07, shit. Dean was a Kindergarten teacher and would be home from work in like 10 minutes. Castiel needs to think fast. He walks back into their bedroom and looks in their closet. He finds an old Happy Birthday gift bag that had a gift for Dean in it. It was slightly ripped due to his mate's impatience while opening gifts, and had balloons on it but it would have to do for now. He puts the tests into the bag and tapes the bag up. Now just to wait until Dean gets home. Castiel figures he can at least start working on something for dinner. Castiel got to work from home as a writer so he usually cooked for Dean, though they shared the housework equally. Castiel has barely gotten the ingredients out before he hears the garage door open. Ok deep breaths Castiel, try not to smell so nervous.

"Honey I'm home!" Dean yells from the front room. Castiel rolls his eyes at the cliché gesture but smiles because he just can't help it.  
"So you'll never believe what happened today, we had a glue disaster. They were supposed to making simple shapes out of popsicle sticks but Adam-" His mate stops as he walks into the kitchen and scents the air, "Cas, babe, you alright? You smell nervous."  
Shit. So much for deep breathing. "Not nervous Dean, just excited because I have a gift for you." Castiel holds out the gift bag in front of Dean.  
"Babe, my birthday isn't for like three months."  
"Just hush Dean. Let's go into the living room and you can open it in there." Dean just rolls his eyes and they make their way to sit on the couch. When they're seated, Dean wastes no time ripping into the bag, he never was one for saving the wrapping. He freezes when he sees whats inside and reaches in to pull the tests out to see them better.  
"Are you serious? You're not pranking me are you because that would be really fucking mean." Dean's voice is shaking slightly and his eyes are wet with unshed tears. Cas tears up at the sight.  
"No Dean I'm not pranking you. We're gonna have a baby" Castiel is full on crying now and Dean jumps to wrap his arms around him and they're just crying into each others shoulders.  
"Holy shit Cas." Dean leans back to look into Castiel's eyes, "When you told me your heat was late I tried not to get my hopes up but now... shit... I'm so fucking happy."  
"Me too Dean. I mean we've been trying for months. I was so close to giving up. I thought I was broken. God, Dean I'm so happy I get to share this with you." Dean doesn't speak, instead pulls Cas in by the back of his neck and gives him a long lingering kiss. Dean is the one to pull back "I love you Cas. I love you so much."  
"I love you too Dean, so so much."  
They eventually stop kissing and holding each other long enough to make dinner together. They eat and can stop talking about Castiel's news long enough for Dean to tell the glue story. One of Dean's students, Adam decided that he wanted to pour glue on himself and several of his other classmates. Parents had to be called to bring fresh clothes since Adam thought that a good time to have a glue party was 9:30 AM. They retire to the couch to watch tv before bed and Dean's hands instinctively rest low on Castiel's stomach. The room fills with the smell of happy, and mate, and home. Dean's begins nuzzling at Castiel's neck and places a couple soft kisses there. Castiel purrs and turns to give his mate a proper kiss on the mouth. Dean's deepens the kiss as he tilts his head and runs his tongue along the seam of Cas' lips. They make out like that for a few minutes until somehow Cas is now pinned under Dean with his shirt rucked up under his armpits. The smell of alpha and omega arousal permeates the air and Dean turns to look at Castiel with eyes blown wide with lust.  
"What do you say we give that growing life in there a sibling huh baby?" Dean says as he leans down to place kisses across Castiel's tummy.  
"Dean I'm not exactly sure that's how it works." Castiel chuckles.  
"Hush and get your sexy ass up so I can take you to bed."  
Castiel just laughs as he leans up and Dean practically drags him to their bedroom by his hand. When they reach the side of the bed they stop to kiss and Dean slowly lays Castiel down on the bed. Dean reaches to unbutton Castiel's jeans and pulls them, and his boxers off in one movement while Castiel pulls his shirt over his head. Castiel is now fully naked and Dean covers his body with his own as he kisses over Castiel's jaw and down his neck. After a bit, Dean leans back to start shedding his own clothes. Finally they're both naked and rutting together when Dean trails a hand down Castiel's body to finger him open.  
"So fucking wet for me." Dean breathes into Castiel's mouth and Castiel moans.  
"Only for you Alpha." Whenever Castiel calls him that it always gets Dean going quickly. Dean growls at this and gets tired of just using his fingers so he begins to kiss down Castiel's body, paying special attention to his stomach which kind of tickles so Castiel chuckles. Dean hooks his hands under Castiel's knees and pushes them up towards his chest. Castiel reaches to grab his legs holding himself open for Dean. Dean licks once over Castiel's rim and a shudder runs through his body. Dean dives back in and eats Castiel out until he is a writhing mess of moans and whimpers.  
"Dean get on with it."  
His mate chuckles "You're bossy when you're pregnant." Castiel smiles. He's pregnant. He'll never get tired of hearing that. Dean gets on with it though and is now pushing into Cas.  
"Fuck baby. So fucking tight." Dean pulls out and slowly starts to build a rhythm. Dean leans down to kiss Castiel while he pounds into him. Castiel kisses and sucks over the mating bite he left on Dean and this causes Dean to quicken his pace. The heat is starting to build in Castiel's belly. Something about these pregnancy hormones is making everything feel so good and the friction on his dick trapped between their bodies, slick with sweat and precome is almost becoming too much. But when Dean bites over his mating bite, not hard enough to break skin, the pain mixed with pleasure sends Castiel over the edge. Dean follows soon after as Castiel clenches around him due to his orgasm. Dean collapses on top of him as they both try to catch their breath. Castiel barely notices Dean getting up to get a washcloth to clean them up with. The last thing he registers before he falls asleep is the heat of Dean's body beside him, protective hands on his belly, and a kiss to the back of his neck. That night Castiel dreams of a little dark haired girl with green eyes and he's the happiest he's ever been.


End file.
